Baby Mine
by rahzwell
Summary: Blaine is awakened by the cries of his infant daughter.


_**Title:**_ Baby Mine

_**Chapter:**_ One

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Blaine is awakened by the cries of his infant daughter.

_**Catergory:**_ UA - Klaine, FutureFic.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Blaine woke up to the sound of crying. He turned over to look at the clock. 3:49am. He cleared his throat and sat up. Kurt moved beside him, but Blaine put in hand on his husband's chest.

"I'll get her." Blaine said softly. He yawned and rubbed sleep out of his eyes before standing up and shrugging into his robe. Blaine watched as Kurt turned over snuggling back into the covers. Blaine smiled.

Megan Crystal Anderson-Hummell was not a happy camper. Blaine found her working herself into a good cry. Her face was scrunched up in much the same way Blaine had seen Kurt's when he cried. Blaine smiled down at her.

"Hey, hey." Blaine said softly. "What seems to be the problem their little lady?"

Blaine gently lifted his daughter out of her crib. She calmed somewhat, but her face was still scrunched up and she was still unhappy.

"I bet you could use a new diaper and a bottle, right?" She made a small squeaky noice that made Blaine chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes."

He moved to the changing table and quickly changed Megan's diaper. He tossed the dirty one into the diaper pail and headed out of the nursery.

He moved to the kitchen and pulled the fridge door open. He smiled to himself. Kurt was nothing if not fastidious about Megan's bottles. They were all lined up in the fridge, labeled and dated.

_Finn could do this without screwing it up. _Blaine thought. _Hell, even Brittany -. Well, maybe not._ He chuckled. Megan squeaked again as he was heating the bottle on the stove top.

"It's coming, Sweetie." He soothed. "I promise I'm heating it as fast as I can, baby girl."

After dribbling formula onto the inside of his forearm to ensure it wasn't too hot, Blaine popped the bottle into Megan's tiny mouth. She took the bottle with gusto. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"Are you sure you're not _my_ biological daughter." Blaine smiled. "Cause I have never seen your Dada eat like that." Megan stared at him intensely. "You eat like me." He whispered.

Blaine walked back to the nursery sitting down in the rocker next to the window. He watched enthralled at the tiny body in his arms. He took her tiny hand in his and marvelled, not for the first time, at how little they were. His daughter. Wow. He yawned.

"You have no idea just how amazing you are, Sweetie." Blaine said as his daughter stared up at him. Her eyes were so much like Kurt's it nearly took Blaine's breath away. "Or, how much your Dada and I truly love you."

"We waited a long time before deciding to have you." Blaine continued. "And, it took some convincing on my part with your Dada. Not that he didn't want children, just that he was afraid for any child we would have." His eyes darkened and he looked away from his daughter as if searching for what he wanted to say. "See, Sweetie, some people have a problem with us. And, Dada was afraid that others would give you a hard time because of us."

"Dada and I had a hard time in the past and we didn't want you to have that." Blaine smiled. "But, how could we have known that _you_ were waiting for us."

Once Megan had drained her bottle, Blaine set it aside and carefully shifted her to his shoulder. He gently patted her back until she gave up a small burp.

"Better out than in." Blaine said. "Huh, Sweetheart?" Megan gurgled causing a trail of formula to run down her chin. He wiped it away and sat back in the rocker. Blaine sat rocking Megan for a few minutes until her eyes began to droop.

"I think someone is nearly down for the count, Love." He then chuckled. "I think that makes two of us." He said after a jaw popping yawn. "Beddie bye time." Blaine singsonged as he stood and placed Megan back in her crib. "Snug as a bug."

Blaine watched as Megan lay sleeping soundly. _At least, for the moment_. He thought.

With one last glance, Blaine quietly left the nursery and headed back to his bed. He yawned widely as he walked through the door.

"Oo, that's sexy." Kurt snarked. "I knew I married you for a reason."

"What are you doing awake?" Blaine asked as he slid in bed.

"I heard you." He nodded toward the baby monitor.

"Oh?"

"She has you so wrapped around her little finger already." Kurt teased.

"I'm just a sucker for those eyes." Blaine smiled. Kurt blushed. "God, I love it when you do that." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt deeply. "I love what you do to me." He whispered cupping Kurt face.

"And, what is that exactly?" Kurt asked innocently.

"I think you know." Blaine said not falling for his beautiful husbands innocent act. "I also think that we should have another one."

"Another baby? Right now?" Kurt asked. "Shouldn't we wait for a minute or two until she's at least sleeping through the night?"

"She's going to need a sibling, Kurt." Blaine said. "I want her to have brothers and sisters out the ears."

"And how many do you suppose 'out the ears' will entail?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine like he'd just sprouted another head.

"A couple. Maybe."

"O-kay." Kurt said.

"And, we could start tonight?" Blaine said waggling his eyebrows.

"Blaine, we've been through this, I'm a boy." Kurt said as speaking to a small child. "You are a boy. We may fuck like bunnies, but we cannot conceive a child by ourselves."

"But, we can all kinds of fun trying." Blaine said smiling like an idiot.

The End.


End file.
